Two Girls and a Guy
by Zarosguth
Summary: Raven is not allowed to fight for a whole week due to a malfunctioning Ignis nuclear flame core. Not knowing what to do for a whole week, Rena and Aisha ask him if he'd like to hang out with them. What could go wrong? Rated T because of the swearing that will undoubtedly happen at least once in a future chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Technical Difficulties

_**My first work of fan fiction, don't be afraid to criticise. Just be sure the criticism is justified and (preferably) constructive.  
**_

_**Will update whenever I can be bothered to try and decipher my own handwriting, which is already horrible in and of itself but the fact that I only have time to write in a bus or train doesn't help either.**_

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

* * *

**Chapter #1: Technical Difficulties**

* * *

"Eve?"

She looked up as she heard a familiar voice say her name accompanied by an equally familiar metal on wood knocking sound.

"Come in Raven." She said as she stood up from her work on her drones. Raven walked into the workshop, not surprised to see Chung in the workshop as well, working on his destroyer.

"I need you to look at my arm. Lately, I have the feeling it takes longer to stop overheating." He said to Eve while holding up his human hand to greet Chung, who waved back before continuing to work on his cannon.

Eve sighed, "I knew the modifications to your arm were a bad idea."

"Hey! It's my problem to deal with so quit your preaching." Raven said, slightly annoyed.

"Except it is not just your problem. Not only am I the one that has to repair it every time, but what if you get seriously hurt? How will you fight with us then?"

"Can you just take a quick look at it?"

"Fine."

Eve walked Raven to a chair with a few machines and a table next to it. Chung looked up as he had been wanting to see the inside workings of Raven's arm for quite a while now.

"Can I watch?" He asked curiously.

"If it's okay with Raven." Eve replied.

"Sure, no problem." Raven responded.

Raven sat down on the chair, laying his nasod arm on the table next to it. Eve quickly glanced over it before removing some of the outer plating. Chung looked over her shoulder, staring at the complex-looking mess of wires and components inside Raven's arm.

It didn't take long for Eve to spot the problem as she took a deep breath.

"Is it bad?" Chung asked her, curious as to what she'd seen.

"It is the Ignis nuclear flame core," she replied, pointing at a small round and red component. "It's starting to wear down."

"Can you fix it?"

"Not without replacing it completely."

"Where can we get another one?" Raven inquired, "Ignis is gone."

"I should be able to recreate it, but I would need to analyse it first."

"So I take it you need to remove it for now."

"Yes, which means you'll have to make it through a few days without sparring or otherwise engaging anyone in combat."

"I guess I have no choice."

"I shall remove it right away. The sooner we do this, the sooner your arm will be fixed. Chung?"

"Hm?" Chung stopped looking at Raven's arm and looked at Eve.

"I need you to use those straps to ensure Raven won't hurt himself."

Chung was slightly puzzled by what Eve said but Raven nodded at him so Chung did as he was told. As Raven was strapped to the chair Eve grabbed hold of the nuclear flame core and looked at Raven.

"Ready?"

Raven nodded as he braced himself and Eve started pulling on the core. A painful scream from Raven made Chung jump, nearly knocking over a table full of tools. As Eve had pulled out the core, Raven sat there, heavily breathing, tears in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Rena and Aisha barged into the workshop.

"What's going on here!?" They yelled in unison, having heard Raven's agonized screaming.

"Not much, just some technical difficulties." Raven huffed, exhausted and in pain.

"I am merely performing some procedures to repair Raven's arm. These procedures are unfortunately somewhat painful."

"Somewhat painful!?" Rena shouted, "Raven sounded like he was being murdered! I was so worried!"

"Worried? About me?" Raven said with an innocent look on his face as Eve started to put the outer plating back on his arm. Rena blushed slightly.

"S-s-shut up!" Rena blushed.

"Heh heh, sorry." Raven said with a playful smile.

"We're just glad you're okay." Aisha said, taking the now red-faced elf back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping?

_**Fun fact: This chapter contains a small (very small) tribute to one of my favourite YouTube personalities.**_

* * *

**Chapter #2: Shopping?**

* * *

"This will take me about a week to finish, until then you are not allowed to spar or otherwise engage in combat!" That was what Eve had told him.

Raven sat in the living room, not knowing what to do. Chung and Elsword were at the training field sparring and Eve was working on the new core for Raven's arm. He had been watching her for a while but she kicked him out of the workshop due to finding his presence to be distracting.

"_I wonder what Rena and Aisha are doing today."_ He thought to himself as he suddenly saw them walking into the living room.

"Hey Raven!" Aisha greeted.

"Hey. What're you girls up to?"

"We're going shopping, want to join us?" Rena answered.

_Shopping? Not exactly his thing but everything was better than doing nothing._ "Sure, why not?"

"How does this look?" Aisha showed off a beautiful long dark purple strapless dress with medium-long sleeves. The contrast in colour between her hair and the dress made it seem like her hair had a faint glow to it.

"B-E-A-utiful!" Rena smiled. "What do you think Raven?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, very pretty."

"Something wrong?" Aisha pouted.

"No, no you really do look very nice!" Raven said in an apologetic tone.

"Why don't we take a short break?" Rena said, "I know a nice little café nearby."

Stepping into the café, the three were quickly met with stares and whispers.

"Wow, that elf is beautiful!"

"Her magician friend is pretty good looking as well."

"Wow, that guy looks mighty scary."

They sat down and soon a waiter came over to hear what they wanted to drink.

"Green tea please." Rena smiled.

"I'll have a grape juice." Was Aisha answer.

"Coffee." Was all Raven said.

"Milk, sugar?" The waiter asked.

"Neither, thanks."

"Alright, I'll have your drinks up shortly." As the waiter walked off he coughed and quickly used an inhaler.

As they sat there, enjoying their drinks, Rena realized she'd never seen Raven do anything other than train or fight. She started wondering if Raven had any hobbies. Deciding the best way to find out was to ask, she said: "So Raven,"

"Hm?" Raven took a sip of coffee.

"What do you actually like to do in your free time? Any hobbies?"

This caught him somewhat off guard and he stared at her in surprise before he started thinking. _He hadn't thought about hobbies or anything like that ever since Seris died._ It was silent for about a minute.

"Raven?" Aisha said in a worried tone, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh sorry I-" Raven paused for a second before continuing: "I haven't really thought about my hobbies since… Seris…"

"Oh El I am so sorry!" Rena quickly apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. I guess I kind of like to read."

"Like what? Novels?" Aisha asked.

"No, more like field guides and combat instructions." Raven said somewhat embarrassed with his hand on the back of his head. Rena and Aisha laughed, amused by Raven's sudden embarrassment.

"Hey, how about we go to a bookstore, maybe we can find something you'd like to read!" Aisha proposed enthusiastically.

"Um, I think we'd better head home," Rena started, "It's getting late and I still have to make dinner."

Aisha looked disappointed. "Maybe some other time." Raven said to her with a faint smile.

"That's a promise then!" Aisha cheered up a bit.

That evening during dinner Rena couldn't help but stare at Raven. Was there more to him than any of them knew? Was there more to him than being a warrior, set out to defend the world in name of his fallen comrades and fiancée?


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Up

**Chapter #3: Opening Up**

* * *

"Hey Eve? How's the new core coming along?" Raven wondered during breakfast.

"It will be done in another six days, just as planned." Even said without looking up.

"Anything I can help with?"

This time, Eve did look up. "Not after what happened last time you tried to help me."

"Hey! It's not my fault that thing was so fragile!" Raven protested.

"Which is why I urged you to pick it up with your human hand."

"Alright, fine jeez…"

"I could use some help though." Eve look at Chung who looked up. "Who? Me?"

"I could use some help with some of the alchemy involved." Eve explained.

"Okay, I'll help."

"Hey but what about our sparring session?" Elsword whined at Chung.

"Guess you'll have to train by yourself today Elsword. Don't worry, maybe with my help Eve can finish it quicker and we'll have Raven available to spar with again."

"I guess you're right." Elsword admitted.

"Hey Raven, if you're free today, want to follow up on our promise to go to the bookstore?" Aisha asked enthusiastically.

"The bookstore? Man you guys are boring!" Elsword interjected.

"Shut up Eldork!"

Raven smirked: "Yeah, I did promise didn't I?" He stood up and stretched.

Rena and Aisha had hatched a plan to try and get Raven to open up a bit more. As soon as they entered the bookstore the three of them split up, Aisha looking for a book on dimensional magic, Rena looking for a nice romantic comedy and Raven not quite sure what he was looking for. He hadn't really read any type of book for so long. Suddenly his eye fell on a book titled: 'Connecting with others'. He didn't understand why that book drew his attention so he quickly dismissed it, looking around a bit more.

Rena and Aisha had both found a book in the meantime and were looking for Raven. As they'd found him they happily showed him the books they had chosen to buy. Raven seemed a bit down though.

"Is something wrong?" Rena asked in a tone similar to that of a mother speaking to a depressed looking child.

"Well, I-" Raven paused for a bit before letting out a sigh and asking: "Do you think I have trouble connecting to people?"

The girls looked at him with question marks written all over their faces. Aisha decided this was a perfect opportunity to set their plan in motion.

"What is this about Raven?"

Raven hesitated before answering: "Do you remember yesterday, when we went to that café?"

"Are you talking about those people whispering?" Rena asked.

"… Yes." Raven sighed. _He didn't understand why it had bothered him. He never cared before what people thought of him. Why did he now?_

"Well, to be honest you do look pretty scary to someone who doesn't know you like we do." Aisha stated rather bluntly.

"Aisha! You could be more tactful!" Rena yelled angrily but Raven was curious.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well the uniform, the scars," She hesitated to finish her sentence, "the arm…"

It was silent for a moment until Rena broke the silence: "Maybe we should buy you some new clothes! I know why you wear that uniform and I think it's very noble of you to do so but…" Rena wasn't quite sure what to say but Raven understood what she meant.

"Alright, I can count on the two of you right?"

"Of course you can!" Rena and Aisha smiled.

While the girls were looking around the men's clothes department, Raven just stood there, looking lost. So many different kinds of clothes. He looked down at the Crow Mercenary uniform he was wearing, flashing back to happier times.

"_Done!" Seris said as she showed him a black, tough but stylish looking uniform with a crow shaped belt buckle. "It's beautiful Seris," Raven smiled. "I'm sure the men would be honoured to wear such great-looking uniforms." "I am sure they would be. But this is the captain's uniform!"_

Raven awoke from his flashback to see Rena hold a pair of blue jeans, a plain red shirt and a black waistcoat. "Want to try this on?" Raven nodded and took the clothes.

As he had changed and walked up to Rena he saw Aisha holding another five different outfits for him to wear. "This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Raven thought to himself with a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Good News?

_**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I'm afraid the next one will be quite short too. After that, the length should once**__** again **_increase a bit.

* * *

**Chapter #4: Good News…?**

* * *

For the next four days, Raven, Rena and Aisha hung out with each other every day. Raven opened up a lot to them and remembered what it meant to relax. He hadn't done so in ages.

On the evening of the sixth day after Eve had started work on the new core she had some good news for Raven: "The new nuclear flame core should be finished by tomorrow evening. Just as I predicted."

"That's great news Eve!" Elsword beamed. "Now we can spar again really soon Raven. You'll also no longer have to hang out with the girls every day!"

"Shut up Eldork!" Aisha said angrily.

"Don't worry Aisha, Rena. Hanging out with the both of you has been really fun." Raven assured her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rena smiled as Aisha stuck out her tongue at Elsword, who did the same at her.

That night Aisha couldn't fall asleep. "You'll also no longer have to hang out with the girls every day!" _Why did Elsword have to say that? Why did it bother her so much? Raven had said himself that he'd had a great time._ _The truth was, she 'd had a great time as well. But… the next day would be the final day the three of them would hang out together. After that, Raven would probably be training and sparring with Elsword and Chung again almost every day._

She decided to sit on the balcony, hoping the fresh air would help her get to sleep quicker. As she walked towards the balcony door she noticed it was open.

Out on the balcony sat Rena, looking at the night sky.

"Rena?"

"Oh, hey Aisha. You also having trouble getting to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Rena had tears flowing over her face. "I feel like such a selfish stupid head!" She cried.

Aisha couldn't believe what she heard Rena say. "selfish? Rena, you're one of the nicest and most generous people in our entire group."

"I feel like a bad friend because I secretly hoped it'd take Eve longer to make a new flame core for Raven's arm!" She explained, still crying.

Aisha sighed: "Yes, me too."

The two of them just sat there for a while. Looking at the stars and the full moon. The sky was very clear that night.

"You know," Aisha broke the silence, "We could… delay… the repair of Raven's arm a bit…"


	5. Chapter 5: Delays

_**I didn't realize just how short this chapter actually was until I typed it out on my computer. Oh well, next one will (hopefully) be of decent length again.**_

* * *

**Chapter #5: Delays**

* * *

The Elgang had just finished breakfast and Eve had gone to the workshop. Raven, Rena and Aisha had made plans to celebrate the fact that Raven's arm would be repaired that evening. They were just about to leave when Eve stormed back into the house.

"The core is gone!" She shouted in slight panic before recomposing herself.

"What? Is this a joke?" Raven yelled.

"I am afraid not. I regret to inform you that I will have to start over to make another one."

"Does that mean it'll take another week?" Aisha asked.

"Fortunately no, I still have the research so it shouldn't take any longer than three days at most."

"Well damn." Raven sighed.

"We're sorry Raven." Aisha was the only one who noticed the guilt in Rena's voice. She felt guilty too.

"Oh don't worry about it," Raven said soothingly, "it's not your fault. How about we just stick to our plans and get going?" He smiled as he headed for the door. Rena and Aisha followed him, feeling guilty about how selfish they were being.

* * *

**_To celebrate my first two reviews I'll respond to them here, I don't plan on making this a common thing but for now I feel sort of inclined to do this._**

**_ Ren Namikaze-Hatsune VC: I'm glad you liked it. I was pretty happy myself with how chapter 4 turned out despite its length. Can't say I feel the same about chapter 5 here though._**

**_ HelloKitty55443: Thank you for the kind words, glad you enjoyed. Is this soon enough for the next chapter?_**


	6. Chapter 6: My Favourite Girls

_**A chapter of (hopefully) decent length, unfortunately it's also the finale. Oh well, you can't have everything and all good things must come to an end. Though, if that were true, why does this story end? Ha! Self-destructive humour!**_

* * *

**Chapter #6: My Favourite Girls**

* * *

It was the next day. Rena, Aisha and Raven sat in the living room. Aisha was studying her new book on magic. Rena was reading her new book and Raven was just lying there sleeping, snoring ever so slightly. Suddenly they heard someone ringing the doorbell. Rena went to answer the door when to her surprise she was met with Adel, the Ponggo elder. He informed her that there were reports of corrupted Nasod activity at Altera Plains. Since Elsword and Chung were out sparring, Eve was working on the nuclear flame core and Raven was still unable to fight, they had no other choice but to send Rena and Aisha to investigate.

An hour or so later the two ladies had arrived at Altera Plains. As they made their way through a small army of corrupted Nasods that stood in their way, they reached the centre of Altera Plains. There they saw one of the Nasod Twins, Leviathan.

"This all?" Aisha asked somewhat disappointed. "We've dealt with this guy before. And Ignis isn't even here."

"Something doesn't feel right. Be careful!" Rena warned her. "He seems stronger than before!"

"Hmpf!" Aisha ignored Rena's warning and went straight for Leviathan.

"Chain Fireball!" Aisha fired three fireballs in rapid succession but Leviathan summoned a block of ice, blocking the fireballs.

"Hah, so he's a little smarter." She scoffed, "he's still no match for us!"

Rena started firing arrows but these seemed to hardly even scratch Leviathan.

"He's gotten quite a bit stronger, even without Ignis around!"

All of a sudden Leviathan counterattacked with a freezing blast, freezing the girls' feet to the ground. Caught off guard they noticed too late that Leviathan had fired another freezing blast, this time trapping both of them up to their shoulders in a block of ice.

"Aisha, can't you teleport out?"

"No! I need my hands free to cast any form of magic!"

That was not the answer Rena was hoping for. Leviathan stood before them menacingly. Ready to finish them off.

"Shit! What do we do?" Aisha yelled.

"I… I don't know!" Was Rena's very unsatisfying answer.

They were beaten, and could only hope Leviathan would make it quick.

"Ignition Crow!"

A crow-shaped fireball flew, out of nowhere, between Leviathan and the girls, leaving a trail of flames between them. This caught Leviathan off guard as Raven appeared and knocked Leviathan back through a combo of a few quick slashes with his sword. As Leviathan stood back up, the flames from Raven's Ignition Crow had melted the ice and freed Rena and Aisha.

Raven, Rena and Aisha now stood before Leviathan. Without saying anything the three of them activated awakening mode.

"Revolver Cannon!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Screw Driver!"

Unleashing a barrage of pure firepower, the three of them completely obliterated Leviathan, leaving nothing but a small heap of smouldering shrapnel.

"Raven!" Rena exclaimed, "I thought it'd take Eve another day to fix you up!"

"I guess she underestimated herself a bit." He answered with a smirk on his face.

To his surprise Rena and Aisha suddenly started crying: "We're so sorry!"

"Huh? What're you sorry for?"

Between her hics and sobs Aisha explained that it was them that had taken the first core Eve had been working on. "We thought you'd no longer have a reason to hang out with us once you could fight again."

Raven stared at them with a pitying look as they didn't dare to make eye contact with him. He then smiled, stepped forward and hugged both of them tightly.

"Why would I need a reason like that to hang out with my favourite two girls?"


End file.
